In order to be adapted to the development of various stereo equipment and information communication equipment on miniaturization and multifunction, the miniature sounding device used in such equipment are required to be further miniaturized, so as to achieve a more compact structure of the miniature sounding device and other surrounding elements. Particularly, as the mobile phones are becoming lighter and thinner, the miniature sounding device used therein are required to be furthermore miniaturized.
In relevant art, the voice diaphragm, dome, voice coil and flexible circuit board in the vibrating system of the miniature sounding device are stacked in a manner from top to bottom. Since the voice coil is adhered onto the flexible circuit board, which may bring certain adverse influence, for example: (1) the inner diameter of the voice coil is restricted, which influences acoustic performance of the miniature sounding device; (2) the overall size of the miniature sounding device is increased as the size in the height direction of the miniature sounding device is increased, which influences the occupied space of the miniature sounding device in the equipment; (3) the assembly of the voice coil lead wire is complex.
Thus, it is necessary to provide an improved miniature sounding device to solve the abovementioned technical problems.